Selfless Love
by Loyalty counts
Summary: Ren knew only one thing: to give and give until he was uncapable. And he did just that to the woman he met on his journey back to Tokyo. Except, he didn't think he would also be sacrificing alot of things, including his heart. And maybe, it was all worth it. Because love, is also selfless.


**Selfless Love**

"May I sit here?" The amber eyes woman raised her head and found an extremely handsome man holding a brief case in his hand. His brown eyes peered into hers, questioning and quietly asking her permission.

She slid towards the window seat, pulling her small bag in her lap as she stared at the platform, watching the people pass by. "May I know the beautiful maiden's name with whom I am going to travel to Tokyo?"

Her head turned and met the kind looking handsome man, behind whom she could see ten girls fighting over each other for some reason. She thought she'd seen a similar scene before, in high school when she was around Sho. Except, this time the crowd was larger.

He looked over his shoulder, and Kyoko saw a few women faint. She decided these women were either mental, or simply crazy. That man stood up, locking the cabin door and sitting across her. She could see him clearly now, his ebony hair falling over his face, overshadowing his nose. She had to admit he looked handsome, if possible, the most handsome guy.

"Kyoko Mogami," she said, looking back at the platform again, but this time, it was fading behind as the train moved.

"That's a beautiful name, Mogami-san," his deep voice cut through her thoughts. She gave him a small smile, a little dazed that she was going out of Kyoto for the first time. She clutched her corn stone for confidence, hoping it would make her gain the confidence and strength. Her ring glinted as she did so, catching his eye.

"Oh, I didn't know you were betrothed," he said in an odd tone, finally getting her full attention.

"I have been for almost two years, except he didn't come back. I am going to search for him, and I haven't seen him since then," he heard her finally, her sweet smile filling his senses. He couldn't believe what he heard, who was that stupid guy to leave his fiancée all alone?

"But, how will you search when you have no idea where to start?" he asked, unconsciously concerned for the young woman. She let a smile appear on her face. And he noted how beautiful she looked with her smile.

"I will start by looking on posters, asking questions. His name is Fuwa Shotaro, he has gone Tokyo to fulfill his dreams of becoming a singer. I would've bought all songs he would have written, except they aren't sold in Kyoto for some reason." she sighed, playing with her ring.

"I wouldn't say that would help—I mean what if he wasn't on the posters? What if he was a minor singer? And What if—"

"I will find him okay? I just…. I can't just sit and wait for him for any longer. I think he got enough time to fulfill his dream," she was panting as she calmed down. He felt sorry for the poor woman, and he decided to lend a hand.

"Will you allow me to help you? It's not like I am going to accept any offers and projects anytime soon. And I know many contacts that can lead you to him," he held his hand out, watching her carefully as she stared at his hand in shock.

"You would help me?" she asked, he nodded and she frowned, "But why?"

He smiled, "Because I don't like to leave a helplessly new person in Tokyo alone when I had perfect capability to help you out."

She finally smiled at him sweetly, making his own smile widen. "I accept. But I didn't catch your name."

He laughed, how more oblivious this woman can get?

"I'm Ren Tsuruga, owner of KH Corps."

Kyoko's eyes enlarged in shock, and she withdrew her hand not so gently making him laugh.

"That would explain the flock of women outside," she had calmed down when she noticed he wasn't getting any angrier at her distant behavior towards him. He chuckled, somehow charmed by this strangely withdrawn woman. He shrugged, making her feel annoyed at the gesture.

"So, are you still taking my offer up?" he asked after a few moments of trying to figure her out. She gave him a dazed nod, worried about her aboard.

"You know, I don't usually offer places to stay, but you're an exception," he suddenly said after thinking about his previous projects and her in general.

She looked at him completely bewildered, but he just gave her a blank look.

"What are you suggesting?" she inquired and he realized what he probably meant to her. He shook his hands and head alike, making her amused.

"No, no, no. I don't mean it like that. I just thought I'd give you a place to stay until we both find your fiancé together," he amended, making her chuckle lightly.

"Why do you want to help me so much?"

"Didn't I already say why?"

She sighed, not wanting to argue, but she didn't like being indebted to anyone in her life.

"But, I don't like not equating the favor, you know," she told him. He just smiled at her warmly, "You don't need to return any favor. I'm not just doing it for you, I'm doing it for myself too. Besides, my time is being used productively, right?" he shrugged the American style shrug again.

"Would you stop doing that? Its annoying," she finally snapped. He blinked his eyes in confusion.

She made the same face he did and shrugged, making him amused. He laughed when she muttered, "Idiot."

His life just got way interesting.

o0o0o

"Wait," he stepped in front of Kyoko, looking completely serious.

She made an "Are you kidding me?" look, as he gestured at the escalator and said, "This, is an escalator. You just st—where are you going?"

She ignored him, standing on the stair of the escalator as she looked around the railway station, trying to spot his picture on the poster. She felt his breath on her neck, making her shudder and her body to tingle in a strange way. People were gasping around them, and she glared at him for the attention they were receiving.

"Why can't you disguise yourself? I mean, look. I would spoil your reputation, people would think we are," she blushed, "together."

He smiled at her warmly, making her feel special, "I don't care about my reputation. Let them talk, I know my life. They don't." he said. She couldn't help but feel the air around them blow faster, as she stared at him, his carefree attitude and the way he just smiled at the people who stared at them.

Something happened, something inside her had fluttered as she watched him waved her worry off without making her feel uneasy.

She giggled, uncharacteristically from her personality. Kyoko couldn't help but feel amused at his dumbfounded expression. Fourteen hours with him in a train, then two hours around Tokyo had finally gotten to her system. She didn't need alcohol to feel high anymore.

Ren smiled nonetheless, happy to see her warm up to him.

"You know, I didn't think I would ever feel comfortable around a stranger," she mumbled as he took her suitcase to a man who had worn spectacles. Behind him, were many women screaming their lungs out, as Kyoko pulled her coat closer to herself shielding herself from something even she didn't know.

"Hello, Yashiro-san. This is Kyoko Mogami from Kyoto. And Mogami-san, this is Yashiro Yukihito, my secretary," she shook his hand, smiling politely.

"I thought only women can be secretary," she whispered to Ren, raising her neck a little as he bent a little down when Yashiro had turned.

"Well, this man doesn't want any woman who would just stare at him all day without handling anything," he said, making her nod in understanding, wincing as the women behind them squealed and tried to break through the guards.

"I can see why," she whispered back, making him smile whilst looking ahead.

Yashiro couldn't understand why Ren was exceptionally taking this helpless woman in his apartment—like he never did that except if he found out that a lady was on the streets. But he would get her a hotel room, not his own dwelling.

He couldn't help but frown, as he was still unaware that they had spoken of him in hushed tones.

o0o0o

"And this, is the Tokyo tower," he said, as she stared at it in awe while sipping her berry crush.

"Its beautiful," she whispered, making him just stare at her.

"Yeah," he agreed.

She looked around and gasped, pointing at the poster on the billboard of the highway.

"That's Shotaro! That's him! We have to ask someone if they know where he lives," she exclaimed tugging on his sleeve. Ren asked the security guard, pointing at the billboard and then nodded as Kyoko anticipated his return. Ren came back and gave her a slight nod.

"He is known as Sho in Tokyo, and he has sung "prisoner" just recently. I'm guessing his song must be sold somewhere nearby, and we can read the address of his agency just behind the cover," he told the excited woman.

"Come on! We have to get those CDs. Look! There is a music shop right in the corner," she pulled his arm, unaware that he was electrified by her touches. She ignored that tingling that kept flaring up when she'd get near Ren.

He laughed at her eagerness, keeping perfectly long strides with her brisk walking.

She stopped right in front of a gift shop, looking at a necklace that stood on the glass window, without the main piece. Before she knew it, it was plucked from the glass window and she saw Ren buying it out. She gasped and hurried inside, her hand holding the money out for him.

He shook his head, as he took the necklace and gave it to her. She removed her stone from her pocket and fit it in the hole, which was surprisingly fitting just right.

Ren's eyes widened, and she just had to raise her head at the time to thank you.

"Um, Tsuruga-san?" she frowned as she noticed him stare at the stone in shock.

"Is that—is that the stone I gave to a little girl in two pigtails—"

"Near the stream by the lake?" she completed his sentence excitedly. Then nodding she hugged him, as he laughed and hugged her back.

"I missed you so much, Corn!" she whispered in his ear, as he breathes her scent in, intoxicating him.

She giggled as they pulled away, unaware that people had snapped pictures of them, already rumors spreading like wildfire.

"Yeah, Kyoko-chan," he whispered, smiling and relishing her smell.

She pulled away and smiled so sweetly at him, it made his heart pull strangely, beat faster.

Thump! Thump!

She looked over his shoulder and untangled herself from his hug, running off to that music store. Ren could feel his stomach twisted at her expression towards Sho, it was so excited and happy but for Sho.

"Look! He is from Akatoki Agency!" she exclaimed, waving the CD in his face. Ren took the CD and inspected the back cover.

"He is conducting a live concert on Friday, which is—"

"Tomorrow!" she was so happy, it was contagious. He couldn't help but smile, even though it was sending a strange pang in his chest.

She pulled his hand, skipping in her steps as Ren stared at her back with a soft tender smile, completely content by watching her happy. Her soft delicate hands fit so perfectly in his large hands, rough from hard work. Kyoko stopped suddenly, deep in thoughts.

"I don't have anything good to wear," she wondered out loud, Ren's ears perking up. He pulled her with him to a nearby clothes center, just opposite Wall-Mart.

Kyoko blinked her eyes then went inside, looking for a good dress. She didn't know which one was much better, a halter necked dress with an ankle lengthen jeans or a white summer dress with a thread that would hold her dress on her back, it had intricate flowers embroider with bright colors.

"What about this?" she looked around and found Ren holding an autumn party dress, which had a round neck and long sleeved, so elegantly forest green.

"It looks so…." she couldn't find words as he handed it to her.

She went inside the changing room as Ren kept looking around, a red knee-length dress catching his eye, spaghetti strapped and a bow tie in the side. He looked over when she came out, a small blush on her face as she waited for his approval.

According to him, she looked every bit like a woman should when she wasn't in her tomboyish clothes. Her curves were defined perfectly well by that dress. But she cannot wear that for a concert.

"Its really good. Wear this," he handed her the dress that caught his eye.

Kyoko looked over at the mirror again and blushed. But she went in nonetheless. The dresses he chose were so classy, and elegant. She gasped when she wore the dress, it simply was divine.

She was blushing the color of the dress, steams going off from her head. She came out, slowly raising her eyes to meet his even though she didn't feel like.

Ren couldn't take his eyes off, she looked even more beautiful. However, it still wasn't the right dress for that stupid concert.

"It looks amazing on you, Kyoko-chan. But you can't wear that to a concert. It might damage before you even start the evening," he mumbled, looking away from her visage. She looked around and found the right clothes. She had jeans at home, so a sleeveless top and a denim coat would suit for the occasion.

When Kyoko left the shop, Ren came back to purchase the two dresses she wore before.

And decided to give it on the occasion she wouldn't expect he would. Because he knew she liked it just as he did.

o0o0o

"Look! That's Shotaro!" she said, pointing at the singing man on the stage. Kyoko stood listening to his rock song, as she tried to find a good thing in his song and force herself to feel good about it.

"Its good!" she screamed at Ren, who was covering his ears from the squealing women and men alike.

"Umm." Ren wasn't much into rock music, he liked classic tunes soothing his nerves.

Kyoko then jumped out of the hubbub of the people and ran towards the van that stood right behind the concert stage. Ren almost caught her shoulder, but he clenched his fist and remained in the crowd, so he wouldn't come in between them when they would meet. He could feel something break inside of him, as she moved further away from him.

He pushed his way from the fans, and walked all the way back to his apartment, feeling hollow and empty as if he were ready for the earth to swallow him whole. But Kyoko finally met her lover, he smiled. She finally…found the one she loved.

Ren ran his fingers through his hair, wondering why he felt like it was the end of the world. It hadn't been a week and he was acting all lonely and empty. He walked into the kitchen to look at the pots, to see what she ha—

Right, Kyoko was not there anymore to scold and cook for him. If anything, he had to find himself some instant foods for the next few days. But his appetite again reduced to zero, which was a result of his mother's forceful feeding in his teen years. Ren still shuddered remembering those burnt eggs.

He laid on his bed throughout the night, wondering about her; whether she was still over there, probably kissing—

What was wrong with him?! Why did he care so much about that petite woman who was so merry and jolly? Why did he want to see those amber eyes so much so, he just wanted to paint at her face and start at it?

With an exasperated sigh, he pulled himself out of the bed and walked out of his room, getting ready for the day even though he no more had any air—

The luggage was still in her room.

Kyoko's luggage was till there.

Right in front of his eyes,

right inside his room.

He ran into the kitchen and found it completely immaculate. Running towards his bathroom, he halted in his steps.

Even the bathroom was….

empty.

o0o0o

It had been six hours since he found out that her luggage was still here, he frowned as he thought so. Shouldn't she be here by now? At least to take her luggage back?

It was almost four o'clock, and she hadn't come back. He was getting anxious by now, pacing around his room. And he decided, he should go looking for her.

Ren drove back to that concert area and found it completely deserted, no van behind the stage screen.

"Excuse me, can you tell me where Sho has gone after his concert?" The man recognized him and gasped, feeling honored to meet the Ren Tsuruga.

"H-He went back to his agency last night, Akatoki Agency," he was stuttering as he said so. Ren thanked him and drove to the agency, indeed, finding Sho there.

Except, it wasn't a picture he'd imagined.

"Fuwa?" The man was clothed with two skimpily dressed women, who were hovering above him with their chests in his face. Ren could tell that he was much younger than them.

"Yes? You wanted to see me?" Sho stood up, ignoring the women as they sighed.

"Do you know where Kyoko went?" he asked, gravely worried for her. Fuwa rolled his eyes, feeling annoyed.

"You mean that overexcited woman from yesterday?"

"Your betrothed," Ren said between his teeth.

"Yeah yeah, her. I broke my engagement off and told her I didn't love her at all. And that I just wanted to be freed from her and the future for 'us'. She went all cranky so I had my guards throw her out," as soon as Ren heard that, his face drained of color and he ran out, quickly starting his car to drive off.

His heart had dropped completely now, and he would not rest until he found her.

o0o0o

"Hello? Fuwa-san? I'm fine, and…. Yeah, I met Sho too. He is…. fine too, happy even. Me? Oh, I'm so sorry, Fuwa-san. I think, I don't think I can wait for him any longer. He…. I…. broke the engagement off. And I—Fuwa-san? Hello?" her voice croaked as she said that. She hung the telephone back in its place, her head bowed low as she cried.

She stepped out of the booth, wiping her eyes as she paid the man. Her purse had only a few coins, maybe enough for lunch. She crumbled her purse in her hand as she walked on the sidewalk, feeling so hurt….so broken.

" _Ugh you're here too? I just want to get away from you! Why do you I came to Tokyo without you?"_

Tears welled up as she recalled his words, poison to her heart.

" _And now, I can have anyone I'd like. And look, you don't have what I want. You're just a plain looking woman who can never dress up."_

Yes, she was just that. plain, boring and ugly.

Holding the railing, she held her weak form as her tears fell on the ocean hundreds of meters below, mixing with it. She looked up at the sky, trying to breath and calm herself down, but she had no one.

No one to love her, cherish her and care for her. And she—well what she thought was love shattered within just a matter of a few words, she can no more fall in love. Was this love? Finding your prince then getting dumped because now you were not forced anymore?

Hot breathe washed over her neck yet again and she froze. Her eyes met his, brown meeting amber. Overwhelmed, she hugged him, clutching tightly as she let it all out. He ran his hands on her back soothingly, making her feel so warm. Until now, she felt so cold, lonely. Like her world had just crashed unto the floor shattering into a million pieces.

She felt so wanted, like her world was right here, right in his embrace that left no doubt in her mind. She inhaled his cologne, the smell of cologne and sandal wood filling her nostrils. Kyoko couldn't say anything as her eyes ran out of tears, just relishing in his warmth because she knew words weren't needed.

When her mind started to clear, she pulled away; staring at his chest. His shirt now had a big blob of tears and she tried to wipe it frantically, fearing that even he might leave her like Sho.

He caught her hand and made her look at his tender eyes. His eyes looked so warm, so soft and caring. "I promise I will always be there for you. And never desert you," he said, making her tears fall steadily on her cheeks. He wiped those tears with his thumb, leading her in his car.

"Come on, I will take you to this famous burger restaurant I know." he drove as she silently watched the cars pass by.

o0o0o

"Would you like hamburger plain or with eggs on top?" he glanced at the girl in front of him, then back at the blushing waitress.

"With eggs on top. I guess we both will also eat frog legs too, you know she loves—"

"I don't like frog legs," he hid a smile as she mumbled that in her breath.

"As the lady says, no frog legs just hamburger," he finally told the waitress. He leaned forward after she left, trying to think of ways to cheer her up.

"Hey, Princess of hamburger city! Looks like the hamburgers are in danger!" he gasped dramatically as he played with the forks in front of them with a horrified expression. Kyoko let a small smile appear on her face as she recalled the times they played together.

She stared at the forks as he dangled them above her hamburger. She slowly took the fork from his hand and started to nimble on her hamburger, feeling sad again.

"Of course, I should clean my windows! But privacy is important too!" he said in an incredulous tone, playing with his fork and spoon in front of her.

She pulled them from his hand and kept them beside her plate. She smiled a little, her eyes still sad.

"I just got a photo from a speeding camera through the mail. I sent it right back—too expensive and bad quality."

She smiled a little more gulping her small bites down.

"Astronauts last words," he said in a serious tone, making her stop eating and look at him, "OMG guys, who farted? I have to open the window!"

As the words sank in, she laughed, finally.

The way he said it, it was like a stupid girl that would usually care about her looks exclaim about something say in that tone.

"You really don't know when to give up, do you?" she finally opened her mouth. He was laughing along with her, as he recovered and shook his head.

"I'm like you, determined and stubborn," he said.

She sighed, noting that her burger was completely settled in her stomach now. She noticed Ren had completed his food and gave him a completely shocked look.

"You, completed the food," she stated, as he gazed at her from wiping his mouth with the tissue napkin, giving her nod.

Her mouth hung open, as he chuckled, "I hadn't eaten anything since morning. I was…. looking for you," he said that hesitantly.

She felt guilty, "I'm so sorry I made you worried. I will try my best to—"

"Its alright. I get it. But next time you wander somewhere, please just text me. If you don't I don't know if I would be searching in peoples' homes or just the streets."

She chuckled, feeling sorrowful. However, she didn't bother reply.

o0o0o

Ren's eyes suddenly snapped open, he grabbed his phone and looked at the time in the phone which indicated that it was midnight.

He rose from his bed, scratching his head as he went out to have some water. His eyes fell on the lighted door, making him frown. Stifling a yawn, he knocked on her door.

"Mogami-san?" he asked. She didn't answer as he knocked twice, thus he turned the knob and entered the room.

His eyes squinted due the bright light, but he noticed that she was staring at the wall while sitting on the bed. He walked up to her, cautiously observing her as her eyes were staring off.

"Kyoko?" he nudged her shoulder, making her turn and blink her eyes.

He hugged her, as she clung to his chest tightly never wanting him to go away.

"Are you alright?" he asked her as she didn't move from her position. He pulled her away and looked deep into her eyes, kneeling down in front of her.

Her eyes momentarily went down to his lips before coming back up. She gulped as she realized the direction of her thoughts, feeling like hanging herself for having such thoughts about herself and—

"Kyoko?" She met his eyes and managed a smile.

"I'm alright, please go back and sleep in your room. I'm sorry to disturb you," she slowly rose from her bed and pushed him out.

He stopped right in front of her door, opening his mouth to speak, but she shut it on his face.

He sighed, looking down on the floor. He kissed the door imagining her, which ironically, made him kiss her head from the back.

She closed the lights off and slept, more better than she ever did.

o0o0o

"No, you are getting out of here with me whether you like it, or not," he claimed firmly as he carried her into his car like a sack of potatoes.

"Let me down, Tsuruga-san," she exclaimed as she tried to hit him with her fists. It was harmless—even she knew that, but there is no harm in trying.

Ren felt the coldness in his heart, thinking she probably was in love with Sho.

Was Ren so bad that the God had to punish him like this? Did he commit some kind of sin that he was forced to watch the love of his life suffer in pain for _her love?_

He sighed as he glanced at the rear-view mirror, her withdrawn eyes were strangely bringing a pang in his chest, he couldn't stand her sadness, there had to be some way to overcome such.

Taking her around the city hadn't been in his plan, especially when she started questioning other places when they drove in complete silence. Ren refrained from touching the radio, what if his voice started filling the car, he couldn't imagine watching her eyes flash in pain.

Letting his thoughts jumble him in them, he noticed that she was playing with the ring. Well, there goes the first step to end a relationship. He pulled up near a bridge and got out of his car, rounding to her door and opening hers too. He smiled at her and pointed at the horizon, then at the deep sea below them.

"Throw that ring," he'd said. She stared at him with disbelief as he continued to smile at her. "Come on, are you too afraid?"

She stared at the ring, he was right, she was afraid. But of what? That ring was her engagement ring—no use holding unto it.

She closed her eyes, closing her hand in a fist and threw her hand, releasing the ring from her hold as violently as she can; feeling the weight in her heart lift.

"I somehow got hold of his number, I think you should show him. Show him that it doesn't deter you," he didn't mention how he thrashed that man until his manager and guards had pulled Ren away, how he broke his nose and almost lost himself completely. No, she didn't need to no that.

She reluctantly took the phone from his hand, staring at him blankly.

"Hello? Is anyone on?" a bored voice rang in her ear and her blood boiled. Just hearing that voice made her angry.

"Yes, and next time I assure you, you will never be hearing this voice ever again," she growled into her phone.

Sho sat up, despite the pain in his back.

"What?"

"You heard me, and what had you told me that day? That you were sick of me, right? Well let me clarify, I am sick of you, sick of the way you think high and mighty of yourself. Sick that you would even have the guts to face me with that snide low face of yours. If you ever thought you were rich, no, high in manners, then get your head out of the water. If anything, you are just garbage crumbled from all the fake coolness you show to the world…." Ren winced slightly from the profanities she yelled, but he knew she had to.

She cut the phone and gave Ren a big smile. On impulse, she hugged him. If there was anything that made him feel even more happy was that how much he loved her, and how better it made her feel.

Unconsciously, he ran his hands up and down her back, making her close her eyes and feel like she was on fire. Her entire soul was burning, his warm body pressed against hers, her spirits lifted so high, she could sour.

He snapped his eyes open and stopped. He moved his hands away from her back, making her come back to earth and pull away, feeling unusually distant.

"Thank you, for making me feel better," she said, in a daze. He nodded, averting his eyes and leading her back to the car.

Kyoko couldn't help but dwell on the feeling she felt when Ren touched her that way.

o0o0o

"Kyoko-chan," he looked at her, then at the train station. Kyoko smiled at him as he wrapped his hand over hers and began to run, making her laugh as she ran behind him, giggling uncontrollably.

Their feet swung on the train ground as they laughed hysterically.

"You know, Kyoko? Catching a train is like holding unto something you want, like chasing your dreams and clutching it tightly." he said, suddenly, as they took their seat and paused to catch their breathes.

Kyoko smiled, "What did you dream of?" He thought for a while, having never asked the question to himself, "I don't know. I never dreamed of anything. But I think I know what I wanted to do in my life; never back down from helping anyone."

 _You're not special. He is just helping you out of a sense of duty._

"And yours?"

"Hm? I'm sorry I didn't hear you," somehow, that mere thought just pulled her down deep, making her feel uneasy and completely constricted.

"Is your dream still the same? Having a fairytale ending?" he silently crossed his fingers, hoping it was.

She smiled, pink hue covering her cheeks as she nodded. Her eyes sparkled as she thought about it, "Yes, I would love to a happily ever after in my life. That day, that red dress made me feel like Cinderella."

He patted himself mentally, being proud of his choice.

"Hmm, maybe we can shop for a dress, I have to attend a party tomorrow. You know, I don't want Yashiro-san to think I killed you or something, he has been dying to meet you again ever since that day," he laughed, making her blush again.

"Why do I get a feeling that you are just using Yashiro-san as an excuse?" she asked, raising her eyebrow. He chuckled, holding his hands up, "You caught me."

She laughed, and he couldn't help but memorize the tunes of her laugh.

o0o0o

"Why is it so empty here? I thought people would have arrived already since we have arrived at 11:57 midnight?" she was frowning, no cars seemed to be parked around them.

"Come on," he pulled her hand as they entered the big hall, which lit as soon as they hit the sliding door step, and soon every light switched on.

"Wh—what i—is goin—" she was speechless when she saw the banner that was like a gate board, with, 'Happy Birthday, Kyoko!' written in bold. She gasped as a fairy—dressed doll held a package, wrapped beautifully with a tag written on her name plate, 'Please take this gift." Kyoko looked at Ren, who gestured her to take the gift.

She almost hurried, as the package came to her hand, and she gaped like a fish when she held two plastic-covered clothes she had tried on that day. "I—this is—"

"Look over there!" he pointed at the bridge, a cupid robot coming closer to them with a rose. She took the rose with a blush, and smelt it, only to find a bracelet dangling from the petals.

"This is so…. amazing! Thank you so much!" she was in tears, no one had ever done so much for her in her entire life. Ren hugged her, smiling tenderly at her.

She pulled away and looked at the bracelet.

"Did you know the story of Princess Rosa and her beautiful gem?" he asked, making her puzzled and frown.

He chuckled, but continued anyway, "She was a princess who carved this gem, as beautiful as her," she giggled, playing along his pretend story.

"She wanted to gift it to the most deserving girl—you!" she laughed as he pointed at her dramatically, applauding. She blushed, holding the gifts in her hand.

"Oh look! Music has already started playing!" he held his hand out, bowing. She chuckled as she took his hand and started dancing with him to the slow song that played.

"So, it was no business party that needed Yashiro-san," he made a face, wincing.

"Um…. well, I did try to, you know, get him to meet you but…hey! Look! Cake's here!" he said, looking over her shoulder.

Indeed, there was a cake. She was speechless.

He gripped his hand over hers, making her look at their entwined hands. Then he stopped right in front of the cake, with her name written beautifully in cursive writing, with a big fairy holding the heart. He left her hand, and she felt cold; missing the warmth of his hand.

She took the knife he gave and cut the cake, hearing him and another hand was clapping. She turned and found Yashiro-san with a big grin on his face. She glanced at Ren, who was wincing slightly at his face which confused her greatly.

"Happy birthday, Kyoko-chan!" he was completely different from the first time she'd seen him, cheerful and squealy.

"Thank you, Yashiro-san," she flushed red, embarrassed.

Yashiro gave her a small gift, which he encouraged her to open up. She carefully unwrapped the gift and looked in awe at the gift. "Wow, this looks so elegant!" she exclaimed as she eyed the watch.

Ren could feel his stomach twist and he glared at his secretary unconsciously, making him terrified and almost run away until, Kyoko turned and Ren was all smiley again. Ren never felt so uneasy in his life, with Kyoko being impressed by Yashiro's gift and showering her word of thanks to him. With his growing feelings, he felt terribly horrible.

When it was past 1, Ren called it a night, pulling Kyoko with him, with his cheeks covered with cake cream. Kyoko stifled a laugh, splashing cream over his nose. With a devilish smirk, Ren had pulled the napkin from his pocket inside the suit and wiped his face. He pulled Kyoko, looking deep into her eyes as they stood in front of his car.

 _What is happening?_

He leaned and held her hand, something sticky gluing their hands. Kyoko looked down and shrieked, as Ren laughed.

"That, was payback for putting cream on me," he said, making her glare at him playfully. Then she gave him a sweet smile before wiping her hand on his perfectly spotless suit. He laughed, as she smirked at him.

He didn't mind, as long as it was on her, covering her body from unwanted eyes, he didn't mind the juice stain on his suit.

They drove in silence, with Kyoko smiling and Ren just sneaking glances at her. It was comfortable, content and peaceful, she didn't feel the need to pretend, nor try to impress. He didn't mind whatever she did, how much ever she just blabbered…but…did he do it because he thought she was helpless? Did he do it out of a sense of duty? That same uneasy churning in her stomach, always leaving her breathless. What was happening to her?

"I'm sorry, I don't think I'd be there for the next week since I have to attend an incredibly important meeting that I can't miss. Will you be able to handle yourself?" She could hear his concern, and she smiled. A week she can handle without him, right? It wasn't like she was in love with him.

o0o0o

She couldn't take it, it was too suffocating in his apartment without him, even if he was a bully. She couldn't help but smile as she would see herself with him around the entire apartment, laughing and teasing each other. There was so much she had done since she came here, learned so many things.

Especially when he would sometimes forget to comb his hair. She smiled, realizing he wasn't all that perfect as he seemed.

She knew about his past, he didn't need to confess that his parents died in a car accident, and no one had helped them. Since then, he was living on his own, with his godfather—Lory who was the President of the acting company, LME. And Kyoko was sure, Ren didn't like his present job.

Her phone pinged, notifying that someone had messaged her.

 _Why up so late? –R_

 _I can ask you the same question. Did you eat properly as I told you too? –K_

😊 _Yes, Yashiro-san made sure I ate every meal he bought for me. –R_

 _Not onigiri again, right? –K_

 _No, I ate ramen. –R_

 _I will believe you this time. –K_

Kyoko was smiling, not trusting this guy one bit.

 _Well, go to sleep. I don't want you to be up so late. Speak to you in my breaks. –R_

Smiling, she lied on her bed and thought about him, his jokes. It was like she was walking in the air and realized that she might fall too hard on the concrete ground if she didn't see it.

She thought about her behavior around him. And then a dreadful thought occurred in her mind.

What if he was doing all this to have her body?

o0o0o

"I'm home!" he frowned when he saw her smile at him uncertainly.

"What's wrong?"

She gave him a tight smile, shaking her head and turning almost too quickly. He caught her wrist before she retreated to her room and forced her to face him.

"Tell me, what's wrong?"

"Why am I still here? I mean, you no more need to help me find Sho, nor do I need anything from you. Why are you doing all of this? Is it because you think I am some charity case?" her questions had caught him off guard, and he was stunned.

He loosened his hold on her wrist and gazed softly in her eyes.

"No, you would never be a charity case for me."

"Then shouldn't I leave? Since…. we both don't need each other's help anymore," she said the last part quietly.

He blinked his eyes and looked away, unable to say it with her beautiful amber ones staring at him expectantly.

"You're right. You can leave if you want," he said, breaking his own heart and hers as well.

"Really?" her voice just cracked in the end, but he didn't notice.

He closed his eyes, "Yes."

And then she ran into her room, sobs bubbling in her throat form his stoic answer. She couldn't believe it—he was so unfazed, calm and unreactive. Did it mean she was only one who felt anything between them?

On the other hand, Ren crumbled to the floor, punching the marble floor all riled up. He couldn't just have blurted out those words his heart was telling him to, just beg her to stay because he felt selfish for the first time. However, he couldn't do that, couldn't snatch her own choices if she decided to walk out of his life forever.

And he didn't stop her when she walked out of the door even though he felt the urge to run behind her.

o0o0o

"Hey, Ren? Where are you? Man, the projects are still on hold. Are you alright?"

"Ren?"

he closed his phone off, staring at the door in front of him. He willed for her to come back, but she never did. Of course, sitting in one corner, wishing he would have uttered those two words, maybe he wouldn't feel so regretful.

Sighing, he pulled himself up, walking out of his flat to clear his thoughts and maybe lift his mood. He thought he saw her, and he scrunched his eyebrows up.

"Kyoko?" and suddenly, everyone looked like her, making him dizzy.

"Ren? Ren!" he heard multiple voices, but none sounder like hers.

The last he remembered, he felt the cold road hit his back.

And then he plunged into the darkness.

o0o0o

"Kyoko!" he was sweating, dreaming of her leaving him for Sho. He looked around him and realized that he was in a hospital, with his best friend looking at him sympathetically.

"She went back."

"Where?" Ren couldn't help but shake off the hollowness in his heart, the hole that couldn't be filled no matter how many people he would help.

Yashiro didn't answer, but Ren knew anyway. It was still snowing, and the only place Kyoko would ever return to would be—

"Kyoto," he whispered, closing his eyes and falling back in his bed.

o0o0o

"Kyoko-san! Ano, I will be going to the market. Please don't go off while I am away," the Okami of the ryokan she now lived was very kind. She was her second mother, since Kyoko was introduced in her earl years of learning to be a bride for Sho.

She noticed that the snow had stopped falling, which means it was time to clean the entrance for the people. She hopped off her bed and steadily walked into the outside, the emptiness of the entire Ryokan not bothering her anymore. She had adapted to it pretty fast, if you considered the fact that she liked to stay alone, a welcoming host to her wild thoughts.

And suddenly, while she swept, a white cold snow fell on her hand, making her eyes look at it. She grunted, wondering how long she would sit idle.

Then, she stopped all of a sudden, feeling the snow fall faster now. She just stood where she stood before and closed her eyes; feeling the silence overtake her being.

Opening her eyes, she heard someone walk towards the Ryokan, no doubt going to stay. And she tried to avoid herself from thinking too much about Ren.

But it seems like her mind had finally lost one of its screw, when she thought she saw a familiar brown eyes stare at her from the entrance. She was caught in a trance, as he walked closer and closer, her thoughts no more staying on her brain when she finally smelt the familiar smell that soothed her nerves.

"I'm sorry, Kyoko. But I can't, I can't live without you. And I will have to force you to come with me, back."

Those words were enough to start the tears in her eyes, and she was sobbing, hugging him. He hugged her back just as fiercely as she had, and closed his eyes, feeling content by her scent.

"For once, I want to be selfish. I love you, and want to be with you," his words made her cry even harder as clung even tighter.

She pulled away, looking deep in his eyes, and saw what she had been blind all along for, ignored what was so clear in front of her; the undeniable love.

"Took you long enough," she whispered, her warm breath being a fog to his hazy unwise mind.

He pulled her in his embrace as she continued to laugh and cry at the same time whispering her confession in his ear.

She was his beacon, after all. He would never deny what she did to him—how he controlled every ounce of his being not to hurry to a nearby church and get married. And Ren just knew he could not resist after being confessed like that, he captured her warm lips as urgently as he had felt.

She kissed him back, her hand holding his upper arm as she let her other hand rest on his chest. Their passion, longing, love and sadness was conveyed all together in that kiss, as they both finally gave in to what Ren had not done in a long time:

Selfishness.

And is it not true? That when you truly love someone, you should let go? Isn't that what is called as selflessness? Ren would tell you, how hard it was for him to imagine her loving someone else, but didn't he let go because he wanted her to be happy? Love didn't require him to expect anything in return, he just gave all that he knew. Because he knew only one thing, and that was selflessly loving someone just to see them happy. Maybe, that is love.

To sacrifice everything for someone else.

 **The End.**

 _ **Author's Note:**_

 _ **Hey guys! How are you? Well, this idea was not mine, it is actually Crazy4Animation's which I asked for to write to because I was having a day off. And don't kill me because I didn't update Gracefully Mistake which I doubt you would do, since I don't think I have done a great job writing it, not so well.**_

 _ **Anyway, have you checked the new author 'Plotthinker' out? That story is so damn beautiful! I recommend you guys to read.**_

 _ **And have I told you how much I love reading reviews especially long ones? They really touch my heart, even though I try not to ask for reviews because that comes from your heart, :D. But I would request you guys to drop any criticism or improvement you think I should make, I don't mind the harsh words as long as they hit some sense into me, XD.**_

 _ **Thank you everyone, for reading my every story that I post, which most of the time is relatable or just because I suddenly got inspired. You don't know how much this means to me.**_

 _ **Goodbye!**_


End file.
